Sinfully Delicious
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [FINAP CHAP] [Repost because 'someone' has deleted it] [YAOI! SEKAILU!] [PLEASE REVIEW ;-;] Sehun dan Kai bersahabat, tapi mereka memiliki 'hubungan' saling menguntungkan, walau pada kenyataannya Sehun sendiri sudah memiliki Luhan sebagai kekasih. "Aku inginkan kau seutuhnya, Kai." "Sayangnya kau punya Sehun. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka bertele-tele, XiaoXiao"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

.

"Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab?!"

Teriakan itu cukup membuat Kim Minseok dan Kim Joonmyun tersentak sedikit dari posisinya berdiri. Tidak mereka sangka, pemuda manis berdarah China itu bisa marah juga kepada mereka. Padahal setahu mereka, Xi Luhan itu cukup bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dan dia tidak akan marah karena hal sepele seperti ini.

_Oh_, sepele. Mari kita tarik kembali kalimat itu. Sepele sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu. Masalah sepele yang mereka bilang itu cukup membuat ketiganya mendapat nilai paling rendah dalam mata kuliah manajemen bisnis itu.

Dan keduanya menyalahkan Luhan.

"Aku sudah bersusah payah mengambilnya ke apartmenku! Coba kalian hargai itu!"

Ini yang membuat Minseok dan Joonmyun pusing bukan main. Mereka tidak menyalahkan Luhan—_oh_, _shit_, semuanya memang salah Luhan sebenarnya. Kalau Luhan tidak sampai lupa membawa laporan dengan delapanpuluh-tujuh lembar itu, sudah dipastikan ketiganya mendapatkan nilai mendekati sempurna atau sejenisnya asalkan tidak nilai F seperti ini.

"Kami menghargai itu, Luhan." Minseok mengusap wajahnya cukup kasar karena berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak—"

"Jadi kalian tetap menyalahkanku?!"

"Bukan, tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" mata Luhan melotot saking emosi. "Dua-per-tiga tugas itu aku yang kerjakan. Kalian hanya menyentuh satu-per-tiga-nya."

"Sudahlah, Luhan!" Joonmyun bersuara. "Bukankah aku sudah ingatkan malamnya untuk memasukkan laporan itu ke dalam tas-mu?"

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku geram, asal kalian tahu!"

"Memangnya kami tidak?!" bentak Joonmyun.

_Okay_, ketiganya cukup berubah sifat dalam masalah ini. Joonmyun tidak pernah terlihat membentak siapapun. Luhan juga, tapi terkadang ia suka kesal. Sedangkan Minseok biasanya menerima keputusan apapun, namun kali ini ia bertindak karena merasa laporan yang mereka kerjakan susah payah itu akhirnya tidak diterima dengan baik.

"Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab tentang nilai itu."

Luhan melirik Minseok tajam. "Urus saja sendiri. Kenapa kalian selalu menggantungkan semuanya padaku?"

"_Oh_, kau merasa begitu?" sindir Minseok. "Bukankah disini kau yang jarang melakukan apapun?"

"Aku yang lebih banyak melakukan tugas itu!"

"Berhentilah, Luhan! Aku dan Minseok juga mengerjakannya. Kita rata!" Joonmyun kembali bersuara.

Namun di kala itu, Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin dipojokkan dan menjadi orang yang semakin disalahkan. Dengan cukup muak, Luhan berdiri dari kursi dan meninggalkan taman kampus tempat mereka berdebat. Langkahnya terlihat sangat kesal oleh orang sekitar. Tak heran, saat ada beberapa teman yang melintas, mereka sama sekali tidak mau bertanya.

Langkahnya membawa ia menuju tempat parkir. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan mobil sport merahnya, Luhan sudah menaikinya detik ini juga. Rahangnya mengeras karena menahan amarahnya. Dan sebagian Luhan lampiaskan pada laju mobilnya. Biar saja mobil ini membawa dia ke _apartment_ seseorang yang bisa membantu_nya_ melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Beberapa menit berselang, Luhan sudah sampai di _apartment_ itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Luhan segera keluar dan masuk ke lobi kemudian mencari lift untuk mencapai lantai sebelas. Ia benar-benar butuh _dia_. Luhan membutuhkan kekasihnya. Jadi, ketika sampai di lantai sebelas, Luhan segera membawa dirinya ke hadapan pintu nomor 556.

Seseorang di balik pintu cukup terkejut ketika Luhan masuk dengan tergesa dan segera mencium bibirnya. Oh Sehun tahu jika Luhan seperti ini, berarti ada masalah. Ia membalas ciuman Luhan sambil menggendongnya ke arah sofa. Sehun duduk perlahan dengan Luhan yang ia dudukkan di atas pahanya. Dan kemudian membalas ciumannya sangat panas.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sehun menikmati saja saat Luhan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Sehun membuka resletingnya, kemudian memberikan apa yang bisa membuat Luhan _tenang_.

.

.

**Sinfully Delicious**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"I'm a sinner, because you are my delicious sins"

A complicated story of **Sehun**-**Kai**-**Luhan **

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan menadpati bahwa ia tertidur cukup lama setelah kegiatannya dengan Sehun kemarin. Kemarin? _Oh_, tentu saja. Sebelumnya pukul empat sore jika ia tidak salah lihat. Lalu Luhan dan Sehun melakukan seks gila selama berjam-jam—setelah sofa, mereka beralih ke karpet, lalu di kamar, jika Luhan tidak salah ingat ada sekitar tiga ronde tambahan.

Pemuda cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya—walau sedikit terasa ngilu—dan mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri menghadap jendela. Luhan menebak Sehun sudah mandi karena ia terlihat begitu rapi walau dengan setelan santai.

Lalu Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Mau kubuatkan sarapan atau kembali tidur?"

Luhan terkikik kecil mengusap lehernya yang bernoda merah keunguan karena _kissmark_. "Aku ada kelas."

"_Oh_, aku tidak yakin _mood_-mu akan bagus di kelas." Sehun menghampirinya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak pernah menolak sentuhanmu, Sehun."

"Bukan seks yang aku bicarakan, Lu." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan. "Maksudku tentang kejadian kemarin."

"Aku bercanda~," Luhan terkekeh. "Dan jangan bahas tentang kemarin. Aku benar-benar muak pada Joonmyun dan Minseok."

Sehun mengangkat bahu saja. Dia tahu Joonmyun dan Minseok, teman dekat Luhan di kampus. _Well_, mereka sebenarnya satu kampus hanya saja berbeda jurusan dan juga angkatan. Luhan adalah mahasiswa manajemen bisnis semester empat, sedangkan Sehun adalah mahasiswa komunikasi semester dua.

Luhan menguap lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Kau ada kelas, _Baby_?"

Sehun menggerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "_Baby_? Kupikir kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan itu sejauh satu tahun kita berpacaran?"

Luhan sadar saat mulutnya tak sengaja mengucapkan panggilan itu. Lalu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat untuk mencari alasan. Mulutnya terasa sangat kering untuk berucap.

"Lu?"

"A-aku hanya..." Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya. "...mencoba dengan panggilan baru yang lebih romantis. Sejauh ini kau hanya memanggilku Luhan, Luhan_ie_, Lulu atau Sayang. Coba dengan panggilan lain."

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu meringis. "_Err_, itu terdengar tidak akrab di telingaku. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu, dan kau harus tetap memanggilku dengan Sehun, Sehun_a_, dan—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan menunggu. "Dan apa?"

Tapi Sehun malah menerjangnya lalu menggelitikinya. "_Fuck you_! _Fuck me hard_er!" Sehun terkikik. "Itu yang ingin aku dengar."

Luhan tertawa sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Tapi semuanya terhenti ketika Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sambil menghentikan kegiatan menggelitikinya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" bisik Sehun.

Pemuda di bawahnya mengangguk manis sambil membelai pipi Sehun. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun mencium lagi bibirnya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Luhan senang memiliki Sehun.

**].o-o.[**

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak sampai disini dalam waktu lima menit!"

Sehun meringis sambil sedikit menjauhkan _smartphone _dari telinganya. Melewatkan kelas pertama tidak masalah, tapi kelas kedua yang dimulai pukul satu siang bukan pilihan bagus. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ia pergi ke kampus saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu kurang sepuluh menit. _Okay_, jarak kampusnya tidak dekat walau ditempuh dengan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak sempat, Sayang." Sehun terkikik.

Di sebrang sana, kali ini Jongin yang meringis. "Berhenti! Cepat kemari! Kenapa kau bisa masih di apartemen?!"

"Kekasihku terlihat sangat menggoda di atas ranjang. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Lalu Sehun merengut. "Tapi sayang dia sudah pulang."

"_What the_—_yah_! _Fucker_! _Just get your ass here in 5 minutes of I'll fuck you_!"

"_Wow_~ _I'm waiting for that, Jongin_ie~"

Sehun bisa mendengar geraman kesal dari Jongin di sebrang sana. Tapi ia hanya terkekeh sampai pemuda itu memutus hubungan telepon.

**].o-o.[**

Ini pukul satu lebih tiga puluh menit dan Sehun sudah berada di cafe sekitar sepuluh menit. Menunggu sosok seseorang sambil meminum bubble tea adalah hal yang menyenangkan walau dilakukan dengan seorang diri. Lalu sosok yang ditunggunya datang, dengan wajah masam yang ditekuk.

Sehun hanya terkekeh sampai ia mendudukkan diri dihadapannya.

"Puas kau?"

"Puas sekali, apalagi ketika ia mendesah dan—"

"Bukan, Tolol!" Jongin membentaknya sambil mengusap wajah. "Kita diberi tugas tambahan karena kau tidak masuk tadi!"

"_Oh_?" Sehun tertawa. "Lalu kau?"

"Ditendang keluar." Jongin merebut bubble tea Sehun dan meminumnya. "Kita harus mengerjakannya hari ini."

Sehun menopang dagunya. "Kukira kita mau _bersenang_-_senang_ hari ini."

Jongin meliriknya sambil mengangkat alis. "Kau seperti frustasi seksual. Bukankah kau baru melakukannya dengan kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah puas."

Jongin memutar kedua bolamatnya. "Kau memang tidak pernah puas walau hampir setiap hari meniduri kekasihmu."

"Oh, kami berdua _sex addict_." Sehun merebut kembali bubble tea-nya. "Lagipula tahu apa kau tentang Luhan? Aku tahu kami sudah satu tahun berpacaran, tapi aku tidak pernah mengenalkannya padamu."

"Tapi kau selalu bercerita tentangnya hampir sepanjang waktu."

"Dia menarik untuk diceritakan." Sehun terkekeh. "Kapan kau punya kekasih, _eh_?"

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Belum terpikir, atau mungkin tidak terpikir. Entahlah, aku tidak butuh."

"Tidak butuh?" Sehun tertawa kecil. "_Ah_~ aku tahu hanya aku yang kau butuhkan."

"Diam atau aku akan membuatmu menjerit." kata Jongin tajam.

"Aku tidak takut~," Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya. "_By the way_, aku tidak bawa mobil lho."

"Itu bagus!" Jongin berdiri. "Cepatlah!"

"Buru-buru sekali," Sehun merengut. "Ini masih siang."

"Kapan kita mengenal siang dan malam?"

Sehun meminum lagi bubble tea-nya walau tidak sampai habis lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Jongin yang sudah lebih dahulu keluar. Disana sudah terparkir mobil hitam milik Jongin. Pemiliknya masuk ke dalam tempat kemudi, dan Sehun mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Sekarang dimana?"

"Rumahku. Aku punya _mainan _baru."

Sehun melotot. "_Shit_, Jongin! Aku tidak mau!"

Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu mengunci seluruh pintu mobil. Lalu ia menancap gas dan melajukannya ke arah rumahnya.

"Ini hukumanmu."

"_No_, _Jongin_! _Come on_, _you can't do this to me_!"

Jongin tidak menghiraukan rengekkan Sehun dalam duapuluh menit perjalanan mereka. Saat sampai di rumahnya, Jongin menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam dengan kasar dan menutup pintu.

Kemudian keduanya berciuman dengan cukup liar, bahkan ketika Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menindihnya di sofa. Sehun menikmati ciuman itu dengan mata terpejam sambil berusaha menurunkan resleting celana Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri mencoba melucuti celana Sehun dan berhasil. Dan Jongin sendiri lupa dengan _mainan_ yang baru dibelinya.

Berjudul _hukuman_, namun tidak sepenuhnya hukuman bagi Sehun. Sehun menikmati saat Jongin memasukkan miliknya ke dalam rektumnya dengan kasar tanpa persiapan sedikitpun. Rasanya menyakitkan tapi begitu merindukan.

Sehun menghitung sudah seminggu mereka tidak melakukan seks.

"_Fuck_! _Ugh_... Sehun..."

Geraman nikmat dari Jongin membelai telinga Sehun. Menggoda Sehun untuk membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Jongin yang menatapnya sayu.

"Luhan... _ugh_, tidak akan tahu tentang ini bukan?"

"_Ngh_~," Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin menghentakkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. "K-kau tidak mengenalnya, dia tidak mengenalmu."

"_Good_..." Jongin melirik ke bawah dan memperhatikan bagaimana junior Sehun berdiri di setiap pergerakan Jongin. "Ini bagus.. _ngh_..."

Selebihnya Sehun tidak lagi menjawab selain mendesah berukang kali. Tangannya meremas sofa cukup kuat. Apa ini karena mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan seks, atau karena Jongin benar-benar kasar melakukannya?

"Kenapa kau... semakin sempit, Sehun?"

"_Ah_~!"

Jongin meremas pinggang Sehun lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Wajah Sehun memerah di bawahnya, matanya terpejam. Jongin merindukan ini semua, bahkan membuatnya menginkan lebih. Jadi dia menarik junironya keluar, lalu menghentakkannya masuk dengan kasar.

Hal itu berhasil menghasilkan lengkingan indah dari Sehun.

Jongin mendekat lalu menggigit bibir Sehun, tapi Sehun menariknya menjauh.

"Kau mau Luhan membunuhku? _Ah_..."

Jongin ingat bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya pada Sehun. Jadi Jongin hanya menciumnya sebentar, lalu menatap lagi wajahnya yang terpejam menikmati.

Lalu Jongin menarik juniornya keluar, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sehun secara kasar. Sehun menungging sambil melesakkan wajahnya pada sofa, tepat saat Jongin kembali memasukkan juniornya kasar. Punggung itu melengkung. Jongin menampar _buttcheeks_ Sehun lalu meremasnya untuk memudahkan pergerakannya.

"_Yes_! Jongin! _Ohh_~"

Jongin menyeringai sambil mempercepat gerakannya. Bahkan saat Sehun sudah mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya, Jongin masih menyetubuhinya kasar sampai tak lama setelah itu ia menyusul.

"_Aaah_~"

Keduanya terengah karena kegiatan yang sangat mereka nikmati. Jongin menarik dirinya dan duduk di bagian sofa yang kosong. Sedangkan Sehun mencoba menetralkan napasnya kemudian.

"Kau belum selesai, Sehun." kata Jongin.

Sehun merengut. "Kenapa lama-lama ini seperti _submissive_ dan _dominant_?"

"Itu ide bagus." Jongin tertawa.

"_Sial_, _Jongin_! Aku tidak—"

"Ini hukumanmu."

Sehun menatapnya. "Kita hanya _friends with benefit_!"

"Perjanjian yang kita buat sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu adalah _jika ada satu pihak yang merasa dirugikan, ia boleh meminta apapun_."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Apa aku merugikanmu?!"

"Aku ditendang dari kelas dan tugas kita menjadi dua kali lipat, Bodoh!" Jongin menariknya untuk turun dari sofa. "Cepatlah!"

Sehun menggerutu sambil bertumpu pada lutut di depan Jongin, di antara kedua kakinya. Mau-tidak-mau dia meremas junior Jongin lalu memijatnya lembut sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Jongin menggeram rendah sambil mengusapi rambut Sehun. Berteman dengan Sehun selama dua tahun dan memiliki hubungan-saling-menguntungkan yang dimulai satu setengah tahun yang lalu membuat Jongin tidak butuh siapapun di sampingnya. Ia memiliki semuanya dalam Sehun. Walau sebenarnya Jongin memiliki seorang _sex_-_phone_-_partner_ yang sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan.

Sehun tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Bahkan Jongin pun tidak tahu sosok _sex_-_phone_-_partnernya _karena mereka belum pernah bertemu. Dan kejadian itu berawal saat ada nomor yang salah masuk ke dalam nomornya.

Kembali pada hal menyenangkan ini, Jongin menekan kepala Sehun agar mengulum juniornya semakin dalam. Bahkan saat mengetahui Sehun hampir tersedak, hal itu mengukir senyuman di bibir Jongin melebar.

**].o-o.[**

Sehun meringis pelan dan berjalan menuju jendela sambil mengangkat telepon masuk ke nomornya.

"Aku menunggumu dan mendatangi apartemenmu ke sekian kalinya, dan ini pukul sebelas malam. Kau tidak akan pulang?"

"Maaf, Lu." Sehun menjilat bibirnya. "Ada tugas mendadak yang harus aku kumpulkan besok, pagi sekali."

"Seharusnya kau bilang!" Luhan menggerutu. "Aku _merindukanmu_."

Kalimat itu berupa rayuan yang membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Kita baru melakukanya kemarin dan tadi pagi. Bahkan berkali-kali."

"Tapi aku _menginginkanmu_."

"Besok." Sehun menghela napas. "Setelah selesai dari kampus, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan memanjakanmu sepanjang waktu."

"Kau menyebalkan." kata Luhan. "Kupegang janjimu."

"_Okay_, Sayang."

Sehun mendengar Luhan mendesah. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu selamat mengerjakan tugasmu. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Aku mencintaimu. _Good night_."

"_Good night_, Luhan_ie_."

Saat telepon terputus, Sehun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dimana Jongin tengah berkutat di hadapan laptop. Sehun menghampirinya, tidak sampai _smartphone_ Jongin berdering dan _namja tan_ itu mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

Jongin melirik Sehun yang penasaran, maka Jongin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur sambil berbicara dengan si penelpon yang ia beri nama kontak XiaoXiao.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, _Baby_?"

Suara manis di sebrang sana membuat senyuman Jongin merekah. Oh, rayuan dari _sex_-_phone_-_partnernya _ini selalu membuat ia merindukannya. Walau tidak sebesar rindunya untuk melakukan seks dengan Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Jongin membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil sekaleng cola. "Tapi dengan sangat menyesal aku tidak bisa _menemanimu_ malam ini. Ada banyak yang harus aku kerjakan, dan juga temanku sedang menginap."

"_Ah_, begitukah?" suara itu terdengar sedih. "Tidak ada waktu sama sekali?"

"Maaf. Sepertinya begitu." Jongin menutup lemari pendingin dengan menendangnya.

Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum _namja _di sebrang sana bicara. "Yasudah. Selamat malam. Aku akan merindukan suaramu."

"Selamat malam. Aku akan merindukan desahanmu, XiaoXiao."

Ada kekehan kecil sebelum akhirnya telepon terputus. Tepat saat Jongin berbalik, ia sudah menemukan Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih, _eh_? Tadi siang—"

"Bukan. Itu hanya teman."

Sehun mendelik. "Temanmu itu temanku."

"Baiklah, itu hanya _mainan_." Jongin memasukkan _smartphone_-nya ke dalam saku celana lalu membuka kaleng cola itu.

"Mainan? Kau punya _sex partner _lain?" entah mengapa Sehun tidak suka mendengarnya.

Jongin berjalan melewatinya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku!" Sehun menahannya, membuat Jongin berbalik. "Siapa orangnya? Kau tidak boleh memiliki—"

"Kenapa tidak?!" Jongin membentaknya. _Well_, Jongin dan namja bernama XiaoXiao itu memang belum pernah melakukan seks secara nyata, tapi tetap saja itu masuk hitungan. "Kau sendiri punya Luhan dan bisa menidurinya setiap waktu! Aku juga butuh!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh Jongin.

"Bukan begitu perjanjiannya! Kau menyentujui aku berpacaran dengan Luhan!"

"Tapi bukan untuk melakukan seks dengaannya setiap hari! Hubunganku denganmu lebih lama enam bulan daripada hubunganmu dengan Luhan!"

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kita hanya _friends with benefit_! Kita hanya teman! Dan kau tidak punya kewenangan apapun untuk mengekangku! Ini semua soal seks!"

"Yang aku bicarakan juga tentang seks!" Jongin bahkan tidak ingat kapan kaleng colanya terjatuh hingga isinya tumpah di lantai. "Sudahlah! Berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya!"

Sehun ingin membalas tapi tidak menemukan kalimatnya. Dia hanya membiarkan Jongin berlalu dari hadapannya.

Dan malam itu mereka lalui dengan diam, walau saat mengerjakan tugas.

**].o-o.[**

Hari selanjutnya, tugas sudah selesai bahkan sudah dikumpulkan. Tapi Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun setelah itu, alasannya tidak diberitahu. Yang pasti Jongin meminta Sehun menunggunya.

Dan selama menunggu di kursi taman kampus, Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan datang dari belakang tubuhnya sambil menutup mata.

"Jongin?"

Luhan merengut lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sehun dan beralih ke hadapannya. "Aku kekasihmu, bukan sahabatmu."

"_Oh_," Sehun terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "memangnya hari ini ada kelas?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil duduk di pangkuan Sehun. "Aku hanya mengambil _flashdisk_-ku yang tertinggal."

Sehun membalas ucapan itu dengan ciuman ringan.

"Maaf ya soal kemarin."

"Tidak apa." Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada milik Sehun. "Tapi hari ini harus menginap di apartemenku."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah janji untuk memanjakanmu."

Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian mencium Sehun. Sehun membalas ciuman dari _namja _yang berumur dua tahun diatasnya. _Okay_, jangan tanyakan mengapa mereka hanya terpaut satu tingkat sedangkan umur mereka dua. Itu karena Sehun—beserta Jongin—adalah murid akselerasi saat SMA.

"Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat sebuah suara menginterupsi. Tapi Luhan agak kaget mendengarnya, karena suara itu terdengar tidak asing. Sehun melirik dari bahu Luhan dan melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, apa aku mengganggu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Luhan turun dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Tidak." Sehun terkekeh kecil, berusaha tidak menampilkan sosok canggung diantara mereka. Ini karena pertengkaran kecil Sehun dan Jongin tadi malam. "_Ah_, ya, Jongin, akhirnya kau bertemu dengan Luhan."

Jongin menatap Luhan dan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Jongin. Sahabat Sehun sejak SMA."

Luhan tergagap sebentar memandang Jongin, lalu membalas jabatan tangan itu ragu. "Luhan. Xi Luhan."

"Sehun cerita banyak tentangmu."

Luhan tersenyum canggung. "Tentangmu juga."

Lalu Sehun merangkul Luhan dan mencoba mencari percakapan lain yang bisa dilakukan bertiga. Jongin menjawab dengan'oh?' atau 'iya' dan 'hm' sedangkan tangannya terselip pada saku jaketnya dan meraih _smartphone_-nya.

Panggilan terakhir di _list_-nya adalah XiaoXiao. Dan Jongin menekan tombol _dial_ pada nomor itu.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik, enam—

**Drrt! Drrt!**

Luhan melirik ke arah saku celananya ketika dirasakan _smartphone_-nya bergetar. Sehun meliriknya dan memperhatikan Luhan. Luhan melirik Jongin sedikit, lalu meraih_ smartphone_ dan melihat nama yang tertulis di layar.

**Incoming Call**

**Kai**

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada layar lalu pada Jongin.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**HAAAI YURI BAWA FF BARUUUUU**

**Gimana? Adakah yang tertarik? Penasaran? Tolong berikan review biar aku tau berapa banyak yang menginginkan lanjutan kisah ini**

**Sangat ditunggu cuap-cuapnya di kotak review**

**ANNYEONG :D**

******Maaf repost, ada yang 'hapus' ff ini soalnya :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

**Sinfully Delicious**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"I'm a sinner, because you are my delicious sins"

A complicated story of **Sehun**-**Kai**-**Luhan**

.

.

.

**Drrt! Drrt!**

Luhan melirik ke arah saku celananya ketika dirasakan _smartphone_-nya bergetar. Sehun meliriknya dan memperhatikan Luhan. Luhan melirik Jongin sedikit, lalu meraih_ smartphone_ dan melihat nama yang tertulis di layar.

**Incoming Call**

**Kai**

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada layar lalu pada Jongin. Sehun merengut tidak mengerti.

"Siapa it—"

Lalu Luhan tersadar dan segera menekan tulisan menolak panggilan lalu mengembalikan _smartphone_-nya. Jongin mendecih pelan.

"Teman kelas. Dia menyebalkan, sering menggangguku."

"_Oh_." Sehun mengangguk. "Sekarang kau mau pulang? Karena aku dan Jongin ada—"

Jongin menggeleng dan menatap Sehun. "_Aniya_. Aku harus pergi dengan Tao. Ia memintaku untuk mengantarnya tadi."

Sehun terkesiap lalu mengangguk. Kemudian pandangannya teralih lagi pada Luhan—setelah sebelumnya melirik Jongin. "Kalau begitu—"

"A-aku juga..." Luhan melirik Jongin sedikit. "ada janji dengan Minseok. Kau pulang saja lebih dahulu."

"_Eh_?" Sehun mengusap tengkuknya lalu mengangguk pelan. "_Arasseo_."

Luhan tersenyum samar sebelum mengecup bibir Sehun dan berjalan pergi. Jongin juga pamit dan pergi ke arah yang sama. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil meraih iPod dari dalam sakunya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu.

Langkah Jongin menyusul. Ia berjalan lebih dahulu menuju lapangan parkir lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Kemudian Luhan masuk melalui pintu lain.

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Jongin segera melajukannya menjauhi area kampus.

Luhan tidak mengerti dengan perbuatannya kali ini. Dia membiarkan Jongin membawanya pergi, dan ia telah berbohong pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyangka..." Jongin membuka percakapan. "Ternyata kau adalah kekasih Sehun."

"Dan kau adalah sahabatnya."

Jongin tidak memiliki obrolan lagi setelah itu. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu menepi di daerah pinggiran.

_Namja tan_ itu menepuk stirnya sebelum menatap Luhan.

"_So_..." Jongin menarik napas. "Apa ini tentang kesalahan?"

"Mari kita bicarakan itu nanti." Luhan berkata sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di paha Jongin. "Sepertinya ada yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu."

Jongin segera menyambar bibir Luhan dan mengakui apa yang diucapkan Sehun itu benar. Luhan menarik—untuk hal apapun. Tangan Jongin menggerayangi tubuhnya sambil menciumnya semakin dalam. Luhan sendiri meraba dada Jongin yang terbalut kaos di balik jaketnya, lalu turun ke arah celananya. Luhan menyentuh tonjolan itu lalu meremasnya.

Resleting itu terbuka. Luhan menurunkan celananya hingga turun sebetis. Lalu Luhan meraih bongkahan daging milik Jongin dan mengurutnya—_sial_, _ini lebih besar dari milik Sehun_. Kemudian ia gesekkan pada _manhole_-nya sebelum Luhan hujamkan tubuhnya hingga _junior_ Jongin masuk.

Jongin menggeram rendah sambil meremas pinggang Luhan.

Luhan melirik ke bawah, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Satu tangannya mendekap kepala Jongin. Jongin menurukan baju bagian bahu Luhan sebelah kanan, lalu menciumi kulit putih itu. Luhan mempercepat temponya sampai akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk mengambil alih.

Jongin menghentakkan pinggulnya berulang kali hingga junior itu tersentak di dalam rektum Luhan, bahkan mengenai _sweetspot_nya. Luhan merintih lalu mendesah tidak terkendali saat Jongin cukup brutal menggerakkan juniornya.

"_Ah_... _ah_ K-Kai~"

Suara ini lebih nyata dan memabukkan daripada lewat telepon. Jongin menyukainya bahkan terkesan kecanduan. Ia bergerak sangat keras sehingga berhasil membuat Luhan menciptakan suara indah itu.

"_Yes_~ _ah_, _ah_~"

Suara itu tidak berhenti sampai akhirnya Luhan lebih dahulu mengeluarkan hasratnya dan kemudian disusul oleh Jongin. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil berupaya mengontrol napas. Lalu Luhan melepaskan diri dan mengenakan kembali celananya. Tanpa Jongin sangka, pemuda manis itu keluar dari mobilnya.

Jongin membenarkan celananya dan menyusul keluar, menghampiri Luhan yang menyandarkan sebagian beban tubuhnya pada kap mobil.

"_Hei_," Jongin berdiri di samping Luhan. "maafkan aku."

Luhan meliriknya sedikit sambil menarik napas. "Tidak ada yang salah, Kai. Maksudku, aku yang salah."

"Kita yang salah."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku kekasih Sehun dan—"

"Aku sahabatnya."

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Maksudku, salahku tiga bulan yang lalu, tentang _sex_-_phone_ itu... aku tidak tahu kalau—"

Jongin merangkul Luhan lalu mencium pelipisnya. "_Okay_, kita berdua salah."

Wajah Luhan bersemu samar sebelum akhirnya kembali pada percakapan. "Kenapa kita berdua melakukan seks?"

"Karena hasrat terpendam?" Jongin balik bertanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar suaramu dan membayangkan hal itu menjadi nyata seperti tadi. Aku yakin kau juga begitu."

"T-tapi Kai..." Luhan menggigit bibir. "Ini semua terasa salah."

"Memang salah." Jongin menarik napasnya. "Jangan dipikirkan. Kalau Sehun melihat, ia bisa curiga. Sejauh ini jadikan hubungan kita tidak dekat dihadapan Sehun."

"Lalu... apa kita sekarang?"

Jongin menatap Luhan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. _"Sex_-_phone_-_partner._"

Luhan masih menatapnya.

Jongin akhirnya menarik napas. "_Okay_, hilangkan kata di tengah."

Sedangkan Luhan masih menatapnya, hal itu membuat Jongin menarik napasnya lagi.

"Okay. Anggap kita tidak saling kenal dan—"

"_Aniya_, Kai." Luhan menangkup pipi Jongin. "Apa kau mau ada... saat aku butuh?"

Jongin terdiam sambil menatap ke arah mata Luhan.

"Kai..."

"Baiklah. Itu berlaku juga padamu."

Keduanya tersenyum canggung sebelum akhirnya berciuman.

**].o-o.[**

Luhan sampai ke apartemennya dan menghubungi Sehun setelah itu, memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah pulang. Lima menit setelahnya Sehun sudah berada di dalam apartemen Luhan—tepatnya di dalam kamarnya, dan memperhatikan bagaimana _namja rusa_ itu tengah meminum soju dari botolnya.

"Apa ada masalah lagi?"

Luhan berbalik dan melihat Sehun berdiri di muka pintu.

Luhan menggeleng sambil meletakkan botol itu di meja, dan memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun menghampiri lalu mencium bibirnya. Luhan membalas ciuman itu cukup liar. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan kaos yang Sehun kenakan dan Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sehun mendorongnya terhadap dinding, lalu melepaskan celana Luhan.

"_Ungh_..."

Lenguhan keluar dari mulut Luhan saat Sehun menggigitnya. Lalu Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, membalikkan tubuh Luhan agak kasar lalu menahan tangannya di atas kepala.

Memperhatikan Luhan yang _full naked_ dan tidak berdaya ini adalah pemandangan menarik bagi Sehun. Sehun pun menurunkan resleting celananya sendiri, kemudian memijat juniornya sebelum mengarahkannya pada manhole Luhan.

_Oh_, Sehun ingat sudah seringkali melakukan seks tanpa persiapan. _Well_, jarinya juga merindukan kehangatan Luhan. Jadi Sehun menjauhkan juniornya dan kemudian mengarahkan dua jarinya ke antara _buttcheeks _Luhan. Saat dua jari itu terselip masuk, Sehun terkesiap dan menariknya kembali.

"_S_-_Shit_!"

Itu kata yang sama yang keluar dari dua mulut berbeda. Keduanya segera membulatkan mata dengan beda arti.

Luhan ingat ia kembali melakukan seks dengan Jongin sebelum pulang ke apartemen dan Sehun tentu saja menemukan bekas perbuatannya. Luhan tidak membersihkan diri dan yakin _sisa-sisa _Jongin masih menempel disana.

"S-sehun... a-aku..."

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan kasar lalu—

**Plak!**

—menamparnya.

"Apa ini?!" bentak Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah. Dia tidak bisa berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Sial, Luhan! Kau menghianatiku?!"

"B-bukan... aku... ak—"

**Brugh!**

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan kasar hingga tersungkur di atas lantai. Luhan merintih, tidak sampai Sehun mendekat dan memaksanya untuk menungging. Dia menahan kepala Luhan hingga terantuk lantai. Luhan mulai menangis. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan menemukan laci dimana Luhan menyimpan beberapa _perlengkapannya_.

"Sehun... m-maafkan aku..."

Kalimat permohonan itu tidak berlaku untuk Sehun. Tangan Sehun berusaha menggapai laci dan membukanya, kemudian meraih sesuatu disana.

"Sehun... kumoho—"

**Jleb!**

Dan kalimat Luhan terganti oleh erangan ketika Sehun memasukkan sebuah vibrator secara paksa lalu menyalakannya dalam mode maksimal.

"_Akh_! S-Sehun..."

Sehun berdiri sebelum memasukkan vibrator itu lebih dalam. Lalu dia meraih sebuah dasi dari lemari, dan mengikat tangan Luhan di belakang.

"Hubungan kita memakai hati!" Sehun membenarkan celananya dan mengenakan kaosnya kembali. "Bukan hanya untuk seks! Pikirkan itu baik-baik!"

Dan—**blam!**

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan disana yang menangis dalam rintihan.

**].o-o.[**

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Sehun berdiri disana.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya agak dingin.

Tapi Sehun mendorong Jongin masuk dan setelah itu menutup pintu. Sehun melewati Jongin ke arah dapurnya kemudian membuka lemari pendingin. _Oh_, tidak ada. Sehun menggeram dan menendang lemari pendingin hingga pintunya menutup. Kemudian dia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Jongin memperhatikannya di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ini sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu." Jongin membuka suara. "Pasti bertengkar dengan Luhan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan meremas rambutnya.

Jongin tahu saja karena mungkin ini kali keduanya Luhan dan Sehun bertengkar. Selebihnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, dan Sehun jarang seperti ini.

"Kau mau kita keluar dan cari _minuman_?"

Sehun meliriknya dengan mata memerah. "Aku ingin kau."

"Yang benar saja?" Jongin memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Aku bukan pelampiasan—"

"Dari dulu kita seperti ini, Jongin!"

Jongin mengakui saat Sehun bertengkar dengan orangtuanya yang berada di kota lain, ia selalu membiarkan Sehun melampiaskan semua padanya. Tapi tidak seperti ini seharusnya. Jongin mengharapkan hubungan mereka memiliki perkembangan.

"Kau perlu istirahat."

"Aku perlu kau!" Sehun agak membentak. "Itu alasan mengapa aku kemari!"

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya. "Untuk masalah tentang orangtuamu, aku mau saja kau jadikan pelampiasan karena aku tahu seperti apa rasanya. Tapi untuk masalahmu dengan Luhan? Sialan! Sehun, aku juga punya hati, bukan sekedar _objek_!"

"Sejak kapan pemikiranmu berubah?"

"Dari dulu pemikiranku seperti ini." Jongin mendecih. "Tidurlah. Pikiranmu kacau sekali."

Sehun menggeram dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan. Jongin mengenal sekali karakter Sehun yang emosional dan egois, jadi Jongin punya persiapan untuk menghadapinya.

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun disana.

**].o-o.[**

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan merasakan lehernya sakit. Dia melirik ke sekitar—ini masih di dapur Jongin, ia masih duduk di meja makan. Tapi yang berbeda adalah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan berdiri perlahan. Tangannya meremas kepala, lalu keluar dapur. Pada jam dinding yang ia temukan di ruang tengah, Sehun bisa tahu sekarang sudah pukul empat sore.

Itu artinya sudah sekitar lima jam ia meninggalkan Luhan.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak setega itu pada Luhan. Jadi ia bergegas keluar dari rumah Jongin, dan tak menyangka bertemu dengan _namja tan_ itu disana.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jongin sambil memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam saku jaketnya dengan tergesa.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan melewati Jongin lalu menaiki mobilnya yang terparkir disana. Dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen dan membawa langkahnya pada lantai tempat Luhan tinggal.

Ia membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan menemukan Luhan masih dengan posisi sebelum ia meninggalkannya.

Sehun menggigit bibir lalu mendekatinya. Ada banyak sperma yang tercecer di lantai. Sehun menarik vibrator itu perlahan lalu mematikannya. Jarinya melepaskan ikatan tangan pada Luhan. Lalu ia menggendong tubuh lemah itu menuju ranjang.

Sehun tidak mau terlalu menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Semuanya ia lakukan agar Luhan sadar.

Luhan melenguh lemas dan melihat sosok Sehun dengan samar. Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan lembut lalu menyelimutinya.

"M-maaf... maafkan aku Sehun..." bisik Luhan lemah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. _Namja_ itu beralih menuju meja, meraih beberapa lembar tisu lalu membersihkan bekas sperma disana.

"Sehun..."

Sehun membuang tisu itu lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Luhan berharap Sehun bersikap lebih lembut padanya, lebih pengertian. Tapi jika Sehun sudah marah ia akan bersikap sangat dingin. Jadi Luhan hanya bisa menahan sakit dalam hati saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka lalu menutup kembali. Artinya Sehun pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Air mata jatuh kembali dari mata indah itu. Luhan melirik sekitar, mencari_ smartphone_-nya. Dan setelah menemukannya , Luhan segera mencari kontak sseseorang dan menghubunginya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Luhan menunggu sampai telepon tersambung.

"Sore, XiaoXiao."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar suara lembut itu. "K-Kai..."

"Kita mau _bermain_?"

Luhan menggeleng refleks sambil menahan isakannya. "B-bisa kau datang ke apartemenku? Aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku."

"Sehun?"

"Kumohon..." Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Datanglah."

Jongin terdiam sebentar di sebrang lalu berucap. "Kirimkan alamatmu lewan pesan singkat. Aku mencoba datang secepat yang aku bisa."

"Aku tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Sehun, hanya saja aku berada di lantai 15 kamar 769."

Luhan diam saat telepon terputus. Ia meletakkan _smartphone_-nya dan menangis lagi. Mungkin sekitar limabelas menit dan akhirnya pintu utama terbuka. Kemudian terdengar langkah tergesa sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Sosok Jongin muncul disana. Lalu Jongin menghampiri kemudian memeluknya.

Luhan belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?"

Berada dalam pelukan itu, Luhan semakin menangis. Dia tidak berniat bercerita, hanya menangis meluapkan emosinya. Sampai akhirnya ia tenang, Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Jangan menangis..." Jongin mengusap air mata di pipi Luhan. "Aku ada disini."

Kalimat itu terlalu menyentuh untuk Luhan. Jongin mencium keningnya lembut lalu mengusapi rambutnya.

"Aku akan disini menemanimu."

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menggigit bibir. "Kenapa kau... baik padaku, Kai?"

"Sudah jalannya begitu." Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Biar aku tebak, kau belum makan? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini cukup dirindukan Luhan dari sosok Sehun. Tapi Luhan menyadari bahwa Jongin lebih lembut daripada Sehun. Lebih mengerti. Lebih memakai perasaan.

Luhan mengangguk saja dan membuat Jongin mengacak rambutnya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini, ya, XiaoBaby."

Panggilan itu ingin Luhan dengar setiap waktu. Setiap detik. Mulai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**HELOO SIAPA YANG PENASARAN?**

**Cukup sedih juga karena ff ini sempat 'terhapus' dari ffn**

**Tapi berdoalah sekarang tidak akan terulang :D**

**Hoho**

**Maaf ya belum bisa balas komen, saya sedang berada di antah berantah (ini aja posting di warnet khukhu) **** telat juga postingnya harusnya kemarin**  


**Tinggalkan review yaaaaa :D**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan yang kebelet untuk ditanya, silahkan di**

**FB: Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Semakin banyak review, saya semakin semangat chingudeul :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.

.

**Sinfully Delicious**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"I'm a sinner, because you are my delicious sins"

A complicated story of **Sehun**-**Kai**-**Luhan**

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah itu hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sudah membaik, bahkan berjalan seperti biasanya. Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin pun demikian. Terlihat karena di sore yang tenang ini mereka sedang mengobrol di cafe favorit keduanya.

Sehun sibuk dengan bubble tea-nya dan tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin terus memandanginya.

"Kau harus coba menu lain disini."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin walau mulutnya tidak menjauh dari sedotan. "Apa penting? Kau ini selalu membicarakan hal yang tidak mengasikan."

"Apa yang menurutmu mengasikan?"

Sehun tampak berpikir, dan Jongin memilih untuk menyesap amerikano-nya sambil menunggu.

"Seks."

"_Uhuk!_" Jawaban itu berhasil membuat Jongin tersedak.

_Namja _berkulit putih itu tertawa puas melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Sehun tidak berpikir untuk memberikannya minuman atau sekedar menepuk punggungnya.

"Sialan—_uhuk_!" Jongin berusaha menetralkan napasnya sendiri. "Brengsek kau bocah cadel!"

"Aku jujur~," Sehun tertawa. "dan tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu."

"_Oh_, ya? Lalu siapa yang pernah mengadu tentang Luhan yang hanya mementingkan seks?"

Sehun memutar kedua bolamatanya saat Jongin membalasnya dengan sebuah fakta. "Aku pecandu seks, Luhan pun demikian. Tapi kurasa Luhan lebih parah. Setidaknya aku tidak selingkuh seperti yang ia lakukan beberap—"

Jongin mendecih. "Tidak selingkuh? Lalu apa hubunganmu denganku?"

"Kau mau kusebut selingkuhan?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjitak Jongin. "Kita menjalani _sexual relationship_ ini sudah lebih dulu daripada hubunganku dengan Luhan. Bahkan jika kita memerlukan kata _selingkuh_, Luhan-lah korbannya."

"Tetap saja." Jongin merengut dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kalian sama saja, tapi tidak mau mengakui. Kau butuh seks selain dengan Luhan, tapi saat Luhan juga melakukannya, kau marah seperti orang kesurupan dan memanggil Luhan penghianat." _Oh_, Jongin hapal dengan cerita Sehun saat pasangan itu bertengkar beberapa hari lalu.

Jongin bisa melihat Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jalan, lalu kembali lagi pada Jongin.

"Aku mencintai Luhan, Jongin."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Luhan juga mencintaimu. Tapi hubungan kalian mungkin akan lebih baik tanpa seks."

"Idemu buruk sekali. Dengan seks saja dia masih berani bermain dengan orang lain, bagaimana jika tidak? Mungkin dia akan menjajakan tubuhnya pada semua orang."

Jongin menopang dagunya dan menatap Sehun pada matanya. "Kekasih macam apa yang merendahkan kekasihnya sendiri?"

"Teman macam apa yang mengganggu urusan kekasih temannya?"

"Teman macam aku." Jongin tertawa. "Aku suka mencampuri urusanmu, Bocah."

"Siapa yang bocah?!" Sehun hampir saja melemparkan kursi di sampingnya ke arah Jongin jika ia tidak ingat dimana mereka berada. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu."

"Bukan panggilan menjijikan, tapi kenyataan, _Bubble Boy_."

"_Euw_~," Sehun meringis. "panggilan menjijikan apa lagi itu?"

"Panggilan sayangku." Jongin tertawa puas.

"Lihat saja. Kali ini giliranku untuk menidurimu."

"_Oh_?" Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Aku sudah lama tidak pernah berada di _bawah_, kukira kau sudah menyerahkan dirimu selamanya di posisi itu."

"_Shut the fuck up_!"

Jongin tertawa puas. "Selamanya aku akan berada di atasmu, Oh Sehun. Kau sendiri menikmati itu."

Sehun menggerutu sebelum menatap Jongin lebih serius. "Bicara tentang itu... apa ini akan selamanya?"

**Deg!**

"Maksudmu?"

Pemuda pecinta bubble tea itu menarik napas dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Kita. Tentang kita, seks ini..." kata-kata Sehun tidak menyatu. "sahabat. Semua. Sampai kapan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan serius saat merasa perbincangan ini cukup membuatnya takut.

"Aku punya Luhan, Jongin. Dan aku mencoba untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius."

Yang berkulit lebih gelap memilih untuk diam.

"Ini tidak mungkin berjalan selamanya, bukan? Aku _butuh_ seseorang, kau juga. Dan aku sudah menemukannya. Aku tidak mungkin menghianatinya secara diam-diam seperti ini. _Okay_, aku tahu hubungan kita hanya tentang seks tanpa perasaan. Tapi jika suatu hari nanti Luhan tahu, apa itu tidak menyakitinya?"

Jongin menelan ludanya secara paksa, namun tetap diam.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaganya dan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Mungkin aku akan tinggal bersama dengannya? Entahlah. Memikirkan untuk selalu satu ranjang setiap hari—"

"Seks lagi." Jongin berbisik sambil mendecih.

**Brak!**

Jongin terkesiap saat Sehun memukul meja.

"Bukan seks, Jongin!" bentaknya. "Maksudku..." suara Sehun melembut. "aku sempat memikirkan untuk benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini. Tepatnya... menikah."

Jantung Jongin berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Sahabatnya... memilih untuk menikahi Luhan yang baru menjalani hubungan dengannya selama satu tahun? Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Bahkan tentang umur mereka...

"Aku punya sisi lelah pada hidup ini." Sehun menunduk dan berbisik. "Orangtua brengsek yang hidup hanya untuk uang, namun menempuh cara kotor. _Oh_, aku ingat sekali saat ibuku menggoda bos dari perusahaan lain agar mendapatkan investasi besar."

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela namun tetap mendengarkan.

"Dan aku ingin memperbaiki hidupku dengan hadirnya Luhan. Aku ingin membahagiakannya. Aku ingin kami hidup bersama dan menjalani hidup ini berdua."

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya Jongin tanpa mau menatap Sehun.

"Aku butuh pendamping hidup."

"Lalu sahabat tidak ada artinya?" akhirnya Jongin menatapnya. "Apa arti aku selama ini, Hun?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin!" emosi Sehun tersulut lagi. "Aku punya kehidupan! Aku punya masa depan! Dan semuanya bisa aku lihat dari Lu—"

"Aku punya hati, Sehun! Apakah kau tidak memikirkannya ke arah situ?!"

Kali ini Sehun yang terdiam karena bentakan itu. Jongin menggeram lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku mencoba menjadi sahabat terbaik. Aku mencoba untuk selalu ada untukmu. Tapi mengapa semua orang selalu buta akan cinta, cinta, cinta," Jongin memutar matanya. "dan tidak melihat bahwa ada yang peduli padanya?!"

Kalimat itu menohok Sehun pada hatinya. Bahkan mulutnya terbuka melihat Jongin yang sepertinya cukup muak berargumentasi dengannya.

"Demi Tuhan kau tidak mengerti..." Sehun berkata dengan suara pelan. "aku butuh Luhan sebagai pendamping hidup dan—"

"Dan kau akan membuangku!" Jongin menyambungkan kalimat itu.

"Kau seharusnya mencari kekasih!" Sehun menujuk Jongin pada wajahnya. "Dan kau akan mengerti!"

"Apa gunanya kekasih saat aku memilikimu, Sehun?!" Jongin menggeram lalu berdiri. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh dan buta karena Luhan!"

Sehun tidak menyangka Jongin akan marah karena perdebatan mereka. Yang jelas, Jongin pergi menaiki mobil meninggalkannya di cafe itu sendiri. Membiarkannya menjadi objek dari seluruh pengunjung cafe yang penasaran.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan marah. Dia tidak habis pikir bahwa pemikiran Sehun seperti itu. Kekasih, kekasih, kekasih. Lalu apa arti sahabat di matanya? Apa arti dirinya yang selalu ada di saat namja yang selalu terlihat dingin di depan semua orang yang tidak dekat dengannya itu menangis?

Hanya Jongin yang _pernah_ dan _bisa_ melihat Sehun menangis.

Tepat saat ia sampai di rumahnya, _smartphone_-nya berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari XiaoXiao alias Luhan. Jongin mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa banyak berpikir.

"Kai, apa kabar?"

"Baik." Jongin mencoba menjawab dengan biasa. "Sudah tiga hari kita tidak _mengobrol_, ya?"

"_Hum_. Makanya aku merindukanmu." Suara manis Luhan membelai pendengarannya. "Tadinya aku mau mencari obrolan lain. Tapi kurasa kau sedang butuh _sesuatu_."

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan bersandar. "Aku _butuh_ sekali, XiaoXiao."

"Sebenarnya aku mengharapkanmu ada disini, Kai." Luhan memulainya dengan bisikan.

Jongin memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati.

"Coba tebak aku sedang memakai baju berwarna apa?"

"_Eum_, merah?" Jongin menjawab asal.

Lalu terdengar kekehan lembut dari sebrang sana. "Sayangnya hari ini panas, jadi aku tidak memakai apapun."

Jongin mulai mengusap kejantanannya yang tertutup oleh celana.

"Biasanya mandi menyenangkan, tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi jika aku bermandikan peluhmu."

Jongin memang jarang menjawab dan membiarkan Luhan yang _bekerja_.

"Aku membayangkan bibirmu ada di dadaku. Lalu menjilatnya, menggigit putingku dan menghisapnya... _ah_, itu sangat nikmat Kai. Boleh aku membuka celanamu?"

"_Please_, XiaoXiao..." sesuai dengan ucapan itu, Jongin menurunkan resletingnya sendiri.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin bisa menghisapnya. Kau merasakan aku sedang memijat kejantananmu, bukan?"

"_Hm_..."

"_Owh_, Kai, kau mulai mengeras. Aku tidak sabar untuk merasakannya di dalamku."

Jongin masih memejamkan matanya sambil mengurut juniornya yang ia tarik keluar dari celananya.

**Plop!**

"_Umh_~ Kai, aku kesulitan untuk memasukannya ke dalam mulutku..."

"Basahi saja..." bisik Jongin dengan napas tertahan.

"_Mnh_... _mm_~ apa ini cukup?"

"_Hm_..." lagi-lagi Jongin membalasnya begitu singkat.

Lalu terdengar suara ranjang berdecit sebelum Luhan melenguh. "_A_-_ah_, Kai. Aku kesulitan memasukkannya..."

Jongin menggeram rendah lalu meremas juniornya sendiri.

"_Akh_! K-Kai!" Luhan mendesah cukup keras. "B-besar sekali... _ahh_,"

Fantasi Jongin bermain, membayangkan bahwa ia tengah menyetubuhi Luhan dengan kasar. Apalagi bayangannya terasa lebih nyata karena ia sudah mengetahui wajah Luhan.

"Kai... _aah_, l-lakukan dengan keras..."

"_Nhh_..."

"Juniormu besar sekali... _ah_! Tekan disitu~ _ahh_ Kai.. _ungh_~"

Jongin mengocok juniornya dan semakin bersemangat karena rangsangan itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mempercepat tempo.

"_Oh_, _yes_! _Ah_~! Kai... tekan lagi disit—ah! _Oh God_~ _anh_..."

Jari Jongin semakin lincah bermain dengan miliknya sendiri. Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, dan berusaha untuk tetap mempertahakan _smartphone _di telinga yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

"_Ahh_, Kai... aku mau k-keluar... _ahh_ bisa kau lihat juniorku yang memerah? _Aahh_..."

"_Yes_, Xiao... _uhh_... _move fast_..."

"Kai! _Don't too rough_... akh! _Ah_ _god_~! Kai _angh_~."

"_Moans my name_." Jongin mengurut kejantanannya keras lalu mengocoknya lagi. "_Say it loud_!"

"_Like that_! _Oh my_! _Aaah harder_! _Fuck me harder_, Kai! _Ah ah_~!"

Jongin menggeram rendah dan masih mengocok juniornya.

"Kai! _Here is_... _ahh_! _I'm_—_aaahh_~!"

Lengkingan kepuasan dari ujung telepon menyudahi perbuatan Jongin saat hasratnya memuncrat keluar. Jongin menggeram puas sambil mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya.

"_Unghh_... _hhh_..."

Ada beberapa detik terdengar saat keduanya mencoba mengatur napas.

"Kai? _Hh_... _Baby_..."

"_Hm_?" Jongin membuka matanya. "Kau hebat, XiaoXiao."

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Selalu." Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya dan memperhatikan cairan putih yang membasahi celana dan beberapa bagian sofa. "Akan lebih menikmatinya untuk melakukan langsung."

"Aku ada di apartemen jika kau butuh."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Kupastikan dia tidak akan datang."

"Baguslah." Jongin berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi...?"

Jongin membuka lemari pakaian dan mengganti celana maupun kaosnya. Lalu ia melirik jam dinding, sebelum kembali ke bawah lalu keluar dari rumah.

"Aku akan ada disana dalam limabelas menit. Persiapkan dirimu."

Saat sambungan telepon terputus, Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat menuju apartemen tujuannya. Nafsu sudah menyelubunginya. Dan menyetubuhi Luhan mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan dan membuat pikirannya lupa akan perdebatannya dengan Sehun.

Benar saja, limabelas menit kemudian Jongin sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement. Lalu ia menuju lift, mencapai lantai 15 dan menuju apartemen nomor 769. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Di dalam sana sepi, Jongin dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar.

Disana Luhan duduk dengan paha yang terbuka lebar, dan memadanganya dengan penuh nafsu. _Oh_, melihat Luhan telanjang untuk pertama kalinya membuat Jongin segera menyambarnya.

Tidak ada awalan ciuman lembut, semuanya bermulai dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan Jongin menggerayangi tubuh polos itu. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin, meraba tengkuknya lalu meremas helaian rambutnya. Dan Luhan sedikit berjengit dalam ciuman ketika tangan Jongin menemukan kejantanannya lalu meremasnya kuat.

"_Mngh_!"

Jongin suka dengan erangan itu. Maka Jongin segera melancarkan tangannya untuk mengocok junior Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa leluasa mendesah karena Jongin menahannya lagi dan lagi. Lidah Jongin berhasil bergerilya di dalam mulutnya, menghisap lidahnya kuat lalu menjelajahi seluruh rongganya.

Gerakan Jongin pada tangan yang mengocok junior itu bertambah cepat. Dan Jongin menyeringai puas saat Luhan tidak bisa menahan hasratnya keluar. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya lalu menjilat bibir Luhan walaupun saliva mereka bersatu di permukaan bibir keduanya.

"Kau yakin Sehun tidak akan datang?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah sayu.

Merasa celananya menyempit, Jongin membuka resleting lalu berpikir untuk membuka seluruh celananya dan membiarkan bagian bawahnya tidak tertutup selembar benangpun. Jongin meraih juniornya dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Luhan.

"Aku ingin merasakannya lebih nyata, XiaoBaby."

Dengan senang hati Luhan melahap junior yang berukuran besar itu dan mengemutnya seperti orang kelaparan. Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya dan tangannya berada di kepala Luhan, mendorongnya untuk lebih. Luhan meraih _twinsball_ miliknya dan meremasnya kuat, kemudian menggerakkan junior di dalam mulutnya.

"_Umh_... _mnh_..."

**Plop! Plop!**

Tidak ada suara yang lebih indah selain saat bercinta.

Bercinta? _Oh_, mari kita tarik kembali asumsi itu. Melakukan seks lebih tepatnya karena tidak ada cinta disini—_well_, setidaknya begitu.

Jongin menarik dirinya saat ia merasa miliknya berkedut. Luhan merengut kecewa tapi Jongin memberikannya yang lebih berarti.

**Jleb!**

"_Anghh_~!"

Lengkingan itu muncul seketika saat Jongin memasukkan miliknya ke dalam rektum milik Luhan tanpa izin. Luhan meremas rambut Jongin kuat ketika Jongin meremas pinggangnya lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya agar juniornya semakin masuk.

"_Ukh_..."

Jongin menarik kaki kanan Luhan terlebih dahulu ke atas bahunya, disusul oleh kaki kiri. Lalu tangannya kembali pada pinggang Luhan.

"Xiao..." bisik Jongin.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah dan tangannya berada pada seprai sekarang.

"_Move it now_, Kai! _Ah_, _please_..."

Mendengar persetujuan, Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa memulai tempo rendah. Gerakan cepat adalah favoritnya dan hal itu membuat Luhan mendesah dalam nikmat. Walau menyakitkan, Luhan menikmatinya. Apalagi ketika Jongin menghentakkan pinggulnya dan membuat kepala junior itu mengenai titik di dalam rektumnya.

"_Agh_! K-Kai..."

"_Ngh_..." Jongin menggeram dan menatap pekerjaannya. "_say it again_."

"Kai! _Ahh harder_!" Luhan menjerit nikmat seiring dengan pergerakan Jongin yang semakin kasar.

Jongin menarik tubuhnya, menyisakan kepala junior pada rektum Luhan, dan kemudian menghentakkannya keras hingga punggung Luhan melengkung menerimanya. Jongin melakukannya lagi sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar berulang kali.

"Xiao... _shit_! _This is so good_! _Mnh_..."

Luhan meremas seprai sangat kuat dan menggigit bibirnya untuk meluapkan sakit. "_Yes_! _Ahh_! _M_-_more_! Kai _ahh_... _anhh_..."

Jongin suka dengan semua desahan itu. Dia mendekat dan menjilat bibir Luhan, lalu kembali fokus dengan pergerakkannya yang semakin cepat.

Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya saat juniornya yang tegang itu menyemburkan hasrat kepuasan. Sialnya cairan itu mengotori kaos yang Jongin kenakan. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli, dan memilih untuk menggeram nikmat saat ia menghentakkan keras dan akhirnya menyemburkan cairan itu di dalam Luhan.

Keduanya mencoba untuk mengatur napas. Jongin mulai menurukan kedua kaki Luhan dari bahunya lalu menatap Luhan yang membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Luhan.

Jongin mengukir setipis senyum sambil mencium bibir Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak jadikan ini seterusnya?"

Jongin menarik dirinya dan turun dari ranjang. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan dan memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin mengenakan kembali celananya yang tercecer di lantai. "Aku bisa... memutuskan Sehun dan menjalin _hubungan_ denganmu."

Jongin berbalik lalu menatap Luhan.

.

.

.

.

**Makasih untuk yang suka ff ini X3**

**Ya ampun seneng bangeeeet, makasih reviewnyaaa**

**Maaf bener bener belum bisa balas karena saya super sibuk, sampai sampai hari kamis aja ga post ff :(**

**Sediiih, terllu sibuuuk**

**Maaf yaaaaaaaa**

**Ditunggu reviewnyaaaaaa :D tolong berhenti jadi siders pleaseee**

**FB: Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

.

.

**Sinfully Delicious**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"I'm a sinner, because you are my delicious sins"

A complicated story of **Sehun**-**Kai**-**Luhan**

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak jadikan ini seterusnya?"

Jongin menarik dirinya dan turun dari ranjang. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan dan memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin mengenakan kembali celananya yang tercecer di lantai. "Aku bisa... memutuskan Sehun dan menjalin _hubungan_ denganmu."

Jongin berbalik lalu menatap Luhan. Terdiam sebentar sebelum berjalan ke arah meja dimana kotak tisu berada. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius." Katanya. "Entah mengapa aku lebih nyaman bersamamu."

"Sehun tidak memberimu kepuasan?" tanya Jongin sambil meraih beberapa lembar tisu lalu mencoba membersihkan cairan di kaosnya. "Atau—"

"Mungkin aku mencintaimu."

Jongin mendecih. "Bodoh."

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sehun mencintaimu." Lalu berbalik. "Kau ingin melakukan seks denganku setiap waktu? Kita bisa melakukannya, tapi tetapkan hubunganmu dengan Sehun."

"Akan lebih mudah jika—"

"Kau putus dengannya lalu kita berpacaran? Tidakkah kau berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Sehun bisa bunuh diri."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya yang sudah terluka.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang suatu hubungan. Kita bisa melakukan seks sepanjang waktu tanpa memiliki ikatan."

Luhan masih diam. Jongin mendekatinya.

"Lakukan seperti biasanya. Kau butuh, telepon aku. Aku butuh, aku akan menelponmu. Dan semuanya selesai. Bahkan ini lebih menarik karena kita tidak melakukannya lewat telepon."

_Namja _cantik itu menarik napasnya kemudian. "Baiklah."

Jongin tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi... apa kau tidak keberatan? Apa ada orang yang kau suka atau—"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka _terikat_. Tapi ada saatnya aku _membutuhkan itu_."

Agak bingung dengan kalimatnya, tapi Luhan tidak memilih untuk bertanya.

"Aku harus menemui Sehun."

Luhan agak berjengit dari posisinya. "Untuk?!"

"Tenang saja." Jongin terkekeh. "Aku hanya mau meminta maaf karena tadi aku membuatnya kesal. Tidak ada sangkutpautnya denganmu." _Bohong_.

Luhan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kau istirahat saja, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah." Jongin mencium bibir Luhan lembut. "Jaga dirimu."

Wajah Luhan bersemu merah. Ia mengangguk dan memperhatikan saat Jongin keluar dari kamarnya.

Jantung Luhan berdegup cukup kencang.

Jongin keluar dari apartemen Luhan dan segera menuju lift yang membawanya ke lantai 11. Jongin berharap Sehun sudah pulang dari cafe. Dan ia bisa bersorak saat membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu.

"Jongin?" Sehun yang duduk sambil menonton televisi terkesiap. "Kenapa kemari?"

"Aku biasa masuk tanpa mengetuk, apa kau keberatan?"

"Bukan itu." Sehun mendesah. "Kukira kau—"

"Marah?" Jongin menutup pintu sebelum menghampiri Sehun. "Tidak. Aku hanya kesal."

"_Hm_." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada televisi sambil mengganti channel. Sehun selalu tidak mau menjadi pihak yang salah. "Kau mengaku salah, eh?"

Jongin memutar kedua bolamatanya dan mengalah saja. "Iya. _So_, maafkan aku."

Sehun menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kau harus menebusnya."

"Dengan?" Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya dan berharap Sehun tidak menjawab dengan seks.

Sehun mematikan televisi lalu menatapnya. "Bubble tea? Kau harus menratkirku banyak hal, termasuk membelikan aku sepatu baru."

Jongin hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar permintaan itu. Demi Tuhan! Ia menemukan kembali sosok Sehun yang dirindukannya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Jongin menutup mulutnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat bersiap."

Sehun melonjak girang lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jongin hanya menggeleng melihat kelakukan sahabatnya yang terlihat masih seperti anak kecil itu.

**].o-o.[**

Ini hampir melelahkan tapi semuanya tidak terasa saat melakukannya dengan Sehun. Jongin tertawa karena lelucon Sehun yang tidak nyambung—ditambah dengan aksennya yang cadel menambah kesan lucu disana. Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu di _mall_—membeli sepatu, bubble tea, ransel dan beberapa aksesoris—mereka berniat untuk mencari makan. Sehun merengek ingin mencoba sesuatu yang lain yang tidak bisa ditemukan pada tempat umumnya, jadi sekarang mereka tengah berada di mobil untuk mencari tempat itu.

"Sudah hampir satu jam kita berkeliling. Aku sudah sangat lapar, Cadel!"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Jongin yang duduk di depan kemudi. "Jangan mengeluh, Bodoh! Hari ini kau supirku dan aku majikanmu! Turuti saja yang aku ucapkan!"

Jongin tertawa. "Aku bisa menurunkanmu disini, Tuan." candanya.

Sehun melotot. "Awas kalau kau berani! Kau tahu aku tidak bawa dompetku, bukan?!"

"Itu akan menyenangkan melihatmu luntang-lantung di jalan tanpa tujuan."

Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin dan membuatnya meringis lalu tertawa lebih keras.

"Kau ingin aku menendang bokongmu?"

"Atau kau ingin aku memasukkan penisku?" Jongin tertawa puas melihat Sehun tergelak karena candaan itu.

Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin. "Kupikir kita sudah tidak membicarakan tentang seks karena siang tadi."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan tahan."

_Namja_ cadel itu memutar kedua bolamatanya sebelum menyerongkan posisi duduknya. "Biarkan aku yang menyetir."

"Tidak mau."

"_Yah_!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kkamjong Bodoh daritadi hanya berputar-putar, padahal bilang sudah lapar."

"Ini sudah melewati jam makan malamku." Jongin terkekeh. "Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan."

"Maka dari itu biarkan aku menyetir!"

"Menyetir berdua saja bagaimana?" Jongin meliriknya dan mengangkat alis. "Mau tidak?"

"Itu ide buruk."

Jongin menepuk pahanya. "Tidak akan ada polisi. Ini bukan pusat kota. Kau bilang ingin mencari makanan aneh bukan? Kita sudah menjauh dari pusat kota sejak tadi."

Sehun sendiri baru sadar bahwa jalanan ini tidak terlalu ramai.

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Walau mendengus, namun Sehun tetap berpindah duduk ke pangkuan Jongin dengan hati-hati—menjaga agar tidak menghalangi pandangan Jongin.

"Kau berat." canda Jongin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kim Jongin."

"Setelah ini, okay?" Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun kilat. "Bisa kau lepaskan itu?"

Mata Sehun melirik ke bawah—tepatnya ke arah celana Jongin. Jarinya segera menurunkan celananya sendiri sampai sebatas lutut dan membiar tubuh bagian bawahnya terekspos. Lalu ia menurunkan resleting celana Jongin dan meraih juniornya keluar.

"Kau menghalangi, Hun."

"_Shut up_!" Sehun menggeser sedikit posisinya sehingga mempermudah Jongin untuk menatap jalan melewati bahu Sehun.

"Pada akhirnya kau menyerahkan diri untuk _dimasuki _lagi."

Wajah Sehun bersemu samar. Dia memukul kepala Jongin dan membuat si empunya megaduh kesakitan.

"Diam saja atau aku akan menaikkan celanaku kembali."

Jongin tertawa sambil meminta maaf berulang kali.

Sehun mulai memijat kejantanan Jongin dengan lembut, lalu menaikkan temponya. Jongin menggeram pelan sambil meremas kuat stirnya.

"Kita menepi?"

"Jangan. Ini menyenangkan." Sehun menyeringai sambil menggigit bibir Jongin. Lalu mempercepat temponya mengocok junior Jongin dan membuatnya menegang. "Aku mulai basah, Jong..."

"Masukkan saja."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengarahkan junior milik Jongin tepat di hadapan _hole_-nya. Begitu menyenangkan melihat Sehun kembali seperti ini. Jongin menggeram dan hampir menginjak rem saat Sehun menurukan tubuhnya hingga junior Jongin tertanam seluruhnya di dalam sana.

"_Great_! _Uh_!"

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan mendesah saat tubuhnya mulai bergerak naik turun. Jongin hampir hilang kendali atas mobilnya kalau saja ia tidak bisa membagi pekerjaannya. Jemari Jongin bergetar pada stir yang ia remas kuat. Gerakan Sehun cukup membuatnya menggila.

_Namja_ di atasnya memejamkan mata sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan. Satu tangan Jongin teralih pada paha Sehun. Ia meremaskanya kemudian menyelipkan tangan kebalik kaosnya.

Jongin hampir menabrak trotoar jika ia tidak segera fokus kembali.

"_Angh_... _nhh_..."

Desahan Sehun terdengar bagaikan melodi indah yang membuat Jongin melayang. Jongin menurunkan laju kecepatan mobilnya, lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya dan membuat Sehun mengerang.

"Kita harus menepi..." Jongin menggeram rendah lalu menghentakkan kembali pinggulnya.

Punggung Sehun melengkung sedikit karena pergerakan itu. Tapi Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. Ia hanya menekankan satu telapak tangannya ke jendela, lalu meremas bahu Jongin dengan tangan lainnya. Sedangkan tubuhnya bergerak mulai cepat.

Jepitan dari rektum Sehun adalah yang terbaik bagi Jongin. Jongin mati-matian untuk tetap fokus dengan jalanan walau lagi-lagi jarinya bergetar.

"Buat ini cepat, Hun..."

Sehun mengangguk saja sambil menghentakkan tubuhnya sehingga junior Jongin menusuk pada _sweetspot_nya di dalam. Sehun mendesah lalu bergerak sangat cepat sampai Jongin meremas pingganya kuat.

"Hun..."

"_Anh_! _Ah_.. J-Jongin..."

Jongin melihat jalanan di depan kosong, jadi ia memejamkan matanya dan menetapkan laju kendaraan untuk tetap lurus. Sedangkan ia mencoba fokus untuk menuju klimaksnya. Gerakan Sehun terasa lebih menyenangkan saat Jongin juga ikut bergerak, menghentakkan pinggulnya berulang kali sampai membuat Sehun mencapai puncaknya.

"Jongin-_aahh_~!"

Desahan itu seakan membawa hasratnya semakin naik. Jongin mengambil alih dan mencoba untuk mencapai puncak, sampai pada hentakkan ke sekian ia berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh itu.

Jongin buru-buru membuka matanya sambil mengatur napas.

"Gila..." bisik Jongin.

Sehun mencoba terkekeh dalam deru napasnya yang masih memburu. Ia menatap Jongin lalu mencium bibirnya cukup dalam. Tapi Jongin menarik kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau mati."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa berhenti." kata Sehun.

Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak mungkin kita mencari tempat makan dan masuk kesana saat baju dan celanamu penuh sperma, Tolol!"

Jongin tertawa sambil menggigit bahu Sehun. "Ini karenamu!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuan-mu." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku masih Tuan-mu untuk hari ini, Jongin Bodoh! Ini untuk permintaan maafmu!"

Jongin memutar mata. "Baik, Tuan." Lalu terkekeh.

"_Okay_, sekarang Tuan Oh memerintahkan pelayan pribadinya untuk menepikan mobil."

Jongin menatap jalanan. "Untuk?"

"Sedikit membuat jok belakang berantakan."

Permintaan itu membuat Jongin terkikik kecil sebelum menginjak rem dan menghentikan laju kendaraan. Ia mematikan mesin mobil kemudian menarik Sehun ke jok belakang.

"Tuan tidak bisa meminta berhenti setelah ini."

Sehun hanya tertawa saja saat Jongin kembali memanjakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAAAAF BANGEEEEET**

**First, maaf karena pendek, hehe ada kabar sedikit buruk, chap depan sudah END :'**

**Second, maaf lagi-lagi belum bales review. Ini udah jam satu dan saya telat parah :v saya usahakan balas lewat PM yaaaaaa maaf sekaliiii**

**Atau yang langsung balas-balasan review/? bisa di**

**FB: Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**SAYA CINTA KALIAN, BENERAN, MAKASIH KARENA SUKA FF INI :3**

**Nah, seeyou in the last chapie okay? **

**BIG THANKS FOR YOU ALL *ciumsatusatu***


	5. Chapter 5 END

**Chapter 5**

.

.

**Sinfully Delicious**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"I'm a sinner, because you are my delicious sins"

A complicated story of **Sehun**-**Kai**-**Luhan**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan memilih untuk menemui Sehun di apartemennya karena ia sudah mencoba menghubunginya ratusan kali namun tidak ada jawaban. Setelah menyelesaikan kelasnya, Luhan bergegas menuju apartemen dan masuk ke dalam flat Sehun tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Luhan membayangkan Sehun pasti masih tidur, bermalas-malasan.

Dan benar saja apa yang ia perkirakan, karena saat ia membuka pintu kamar, Sehun masih tertidur di ranjangnya dalam keadaan _topless_.

Namun dengan seseorang.

"Kai?" Luhan buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tepat saat kedua insan itu menggeliat dan terbangun.

"_Ngh_, Luhan?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lalu menguap.

Luhan tergapap sebentar saat memperhatikan Jongin bangun dan tampak begitu menggairahkan.

"_Eung_... Jongin menginap?"

"_Ah_," Sehun melirik Jongin di sampingnya dan mengangguk. "iya, kami bergadang semalaman untuk tugas." katanya dusta.

Sehun benar-benar bersyukur mereka mengenakan kembali celana setelah permainan gila yang berlanjut setelah dari mobil menuju kamar ini.

Jongin menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Jam berapa ini?' katanya. Lalu turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan menahan sedikit sakit di hatinya saat Jongin sama sekali tidak menyapanya. Tapi hal ini memang harus disembunyikan agar tidak terbongkar.

"Sudah sarapan?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan tersenyum. "Kalau belum, akan kubuatkan. Sekalian untuk Jongin."

"_Hum_," Sehun mengangguk dan menguap lagi. "ada banyak bahan di lemari pendingin."

"Baiklah. Kau juga mandi dulu, sementara aku buatkan kalian sarapan. _Euh_, tepatnya makan siang."

Sehun terkekeh dan mengibaskan tangannya meminta Luhan pergi.

_Namja_ bernotabene kekasih itu pergi melenggang keluar kamar kemudian.

Sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan jam dinding yang terarah pada pukul satu siang. Ia pun turun dari ranjang, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang sama dengan Jongin.

Di dalam sana Jongin tengah mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower. Sehun sedikit mengukir senyum sambil melepaskan celananya lalu bergabung dengan Jongin.

"Kau tahu ini bahaya?" Jongin terkekeh saat Sehun memijat batang kejantanannya. "Kau mau kekasihmu tahu tentang semua ini?"

"Air ini meredam suara kita, Kkamjong." Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin hingga milik mereka bersentuhan.

"Hei, kau tidak pernah puas?"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu." Sehun menggigit dagu Jongin. "Alasan lain karena aku memang tidak pernah puas, kau benar."

Jongin terkekeh pelan sebelum mengulum bibir Sehun dengan bersemangat. Tangannya menggerayangi punggung Sehun lalu beralih ke arah pantatnya. Jongin meremasnya, membuat Sehun memperdalam ciuman itu.

Tangan Sehun mulai mengocok kejantanan Jongin perlahan. Meremasnya beberapa kali dengan tempo yang semakin bertambah. Sedangkan dua jari Jongin mulai terselip ke dalam _hole_ Sehun, dan bertambah menjadi tiga.

Sehun menahan suara desahannya.

Jongin merasakan tangan Sehun melemas saat mengocok juniornya kala Jongin menggerakkan tiga jarinya liar di dalam sana. Jongin menyeringai dan menghisap lidah Sehun. Sedangkan ia menarik jarinya keluar, lalu mengaitkan kedua kaki Sehun di pinggang—menggendongnya—dan menghimpitnya ke dinding. Tangan Sehun beralih ke arah pipi Jongin, menangkupnya dan membuat ciuman itu semakin intens. Sehun sendiri mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit saat Jongin mengarahkan junior pada _hole_-nya, dan setelah itu menerobos masuk.

"_Unghh_!"

Sehun hampir saja melengkingkan nada tinggi kalau saja Jongin tidak melahap habis bibirnya. Jari _namja_ putih bak albino itu berada pada bahu Jongin, lalu teralih lagi pada pipi dan kembali lagi ke bahu seiringan dengan pergerakan Jongin dalam rektumnya.

"Lakukan secepat mungkin." bisik Sehun. _Oh_, tentu saja ia tidak mau membuat Luhan curiga.

Jongin menurutnya saat ia menghentakkan pinggulnya kasar pada Sehun. Sehun menggeram, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan desahannya. Dan lagi ketika Jongin bergerak dengan tempo cepat.

"_Aah_... _yes_..."

Menyenangkan sekali bercinta dengan sahabatnya, sedangkan kekasih Sehun sendiri berada di balik dinding berbeda dalam tempat itu. Jika ketahuan, efeknya pasti besar sekali.

Sehun sampai pada klimaksnya beberapa saat setelah Jongin menghujam titiknya habis-habisan. Sehun terengah, tapi Jongin segera menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Selesaikan ini." bisik Jongin. Menyuruh Sehun berlutut dari pandangan matanya saat tangannya memijat juniornya yang sudah menggembung hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Kaki Sehun yang masih lemas ia paksa untuk berlutut. Jongin mempercepat pijatannya, dibantu dengan Sehun yang menggigit dan menjilat kepala juniornya. Sampai akhirnya, saat Jongin sampai, dia menyemburkan hasratnya pada wajah Sehun.

"_Ah_.. _nhh_!"

Mulut Sehun terbuka, berusaha mendapatkan cipratan dari cairan nikmat itu. Ia mendapatkan sebagian—karena lebih banyak membanjiri wajahnya—dan cukup memekik senang saat Jongin menyodorkan junior untuk dihisapnya, sekedar untuk menghabiskan.

Sehun mengemut junior itu tidak lama sampai Jongin menariknya berdiri.

"Sana bersihkan dirimu." kata Jongin dan menunjuk ke arah _bathtub_. "Aku harus kembali lebih dahulu agar Luhan tidak curiga."

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui dan beralih menuju _bathtub_ lalu merendam tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jongin mengguyur kembali tubuhnya di bawah shower, mengenakan sabun dan setelah selesai ia keluar lebih dahulu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin meminjam pakaian Sehun tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Ia memilih kaos asal dan celana selutut dari lemari lalu mengenakannya. Rambutnya yang basah tidak ia sisir, terlihat acak-acakan namun itulah yang membuat Jongin terlihat seksi.

Sekiranya begitu pemikiran Luhan saat mendapati Jongin masuk ke dapur dan duduk di tepi meja.

"Apa yang kau buat?"

Wajah Luhan bersemu samar, dan mencoba mengalihkannya pada meja pantri hadapannya. "Japchae. Awalnya mau buat masakan cina, tapi tidak ada bahannya."

Jongin turun dari duduknya yang belum sampai satu menit lalu membuka lemari pendingin. Setelah meneliti, Jongin menemukan apel dan mengambil sebuah lalu menggigitnya langsung sambil menendang pintu lemari pendingin hingga menutup.

Tidak ada percakapan setelah itu. Jongin sibuk dengan apelnya dan Luhan dengan bahan di hadapannya. Tapi tubuh Luhan menegang saat memasak. Entah karena apa, yang pasti aliran tubuhnya seakan naik saat ada Jongin di sekelilingnya.

"Mau kubantu memasak?"

Luhan berharap kalimat itu berasal dari mulut Jongin, tapi ia sadar itu Sehun saat _namja _itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sehun, jangan mengganggu."

"_Hm_?" Sehun menyelipkan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher Luhan. "Aku tidak mengganggu." Bisiknya saat tangannya mengusap lembut perut Luhan yang terhalang apron dan pakaiannya.

"_Nh_, Sehun..." desahan itu muncul begitu saja saat Sehun menjilat permukaan lehernya dengan gerakan pelan. "B-berhentilah."

Sehun tidak menjawab melainkan menggigit kecil leher itu. Sedangkan tangannya mulai turun ke arah sesuatu yang masih terhalang oleh celana.

Jongin memutar keduabolamatanya sambil membuka lemari pendingin lagi.

"H-hentikan, ada Jongin..." bisik Luhan tertahan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sahabatku itu tidak akan keberatan, iya 'kan Jongin_ie_?"

Gumaman tidak jelas terdengar dari Jongin.

Tapi Luhan mencoba untuk menjauhkan Sehun darinya. "_Ish_! Sehun, berhenti..."

Sehun tertawa puas sambil menjauh dari Luhan. Luhan bisa menarik napas lega karena itu. Lalu Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan merebut apel lain yang baru diambilnya.

"Kau mau menghabiskan stok buah-buahanku lagi?"

Jongin menutup pintu lemari pendingin dan menginjak kaki Sehun. "Kau lupa siapa yang beli itu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli sambil memakan apel di tangannya. Lalu ia bersenandung sambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Luhan melirik sedikit ke belakang dan terkekeh. "Kalian lucu sekali."

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sehun mendelik. "Kami sering bertengkar."

Yang berkulit _tan_ tidak ada niat untuk membalas ucapan itu saat ia duduk di samping Sehun.

Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam sepuluh menit kemudian. Dia membawa dua piring berisi japchae dan menaruhnya di meja. Sementara Luhan memilih untuk duduk di hadapan keduanya.

_Okay_, wajah Luhan memerah saat Jongin ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sehun menyantap makanannya cukup lahap. Dan Jongin, terkadang mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya.

_Ini cukup rumit._

**].o-o.[**

Dengan segala bujuk rayunya, Luhan berhasil mengajak Jongin keluar untuk menemaninya semalaman. Tidak tahu kemana tujuannya, yang pasti kini mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil Jongin yang menepi di jalan sepi.

"Ini tempat pertama kita melakukan seks." gumam Luhan, membuka arah pembicaraan.

Jongin mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya?" Luhan menyerongkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Jongin di depan kemudi. "Saat pertama kali merasakan seks nyata denganku?"

"Itu menyenangkan." Jongin menerawang. "Karena kita membohongi Sehun untuk melakukannya."

Luhan terkekeh kecil lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia seperti seorang penggoda saat berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Aku setuju." ujar Luhan. "_Oh_, ya, apa kau mau pergi berlibur berdua denganku?"

"_Hm_?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Ke pula Jeju misalnya. Kita bisa berdua disana tanpa Sehun."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan bocah idiot itu sendirian di Seoul."

"Hanya beberapa hari." Luhan menyentuh tangan Jongin dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku merasa _nyaman_ denganmu."

"Tidak perlu pergi jauh untuk melakukan seks."

"Tapi disana lebih bebas." Luhan membelai lengan Jongin. "Kita tidak usah terburu-buru atau—"

"Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah bilang, saat kau ingin seks katakan saja. Aku _ada_ untukmu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya seduktif. Apa ini nalurinya? Ia rasa ia sangat berbakat untuk menjadi seorang penggoda.

"Kalau aku minta untuk besok, lusa dan seterusnya?"

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Bisa saja asal Sehun tidak tahu."

Ekspresi Luhan sedikit berubah. "Aku inginkan kau seutuhnya, Kai."

"Sayangnya kau punya Sehun." Jongin menarik napas. "Sejujurnya aku tidak suka bertele-tele, XiaoXiao."

Luhan mengerti dan tidak ingin membuat Jongin kecewa, barang sedikitpun. Jadi dia mendekat untuk mencium Jongin, tapi _namja_ itu menghindar.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin mulai menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya. "Kita cari hotel."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Luhan kala mendengarnya. Bahkan dalam perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit dan mendapatkan hotel terdekat, mereka segera melakukan _check in_ dan tidak bisa mengontrol saat memasuki lift untuk berciuman.

Tangan Jongin menggerayangi tubuh itu cukup nakal, begitupula dengan tangan Luhan sendiri.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar, Jongin membuka pintu dengan kunci dalam keadaan tergesa, masih berciuman dengan Luhan. Lalu ia mendorong tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan masuk dan menutup pintu. Dalam posisi berciuman itu, Luhan berusaha melepaskan kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh Jongin, lalu melemparnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, seluruh materi dari tubuh keduanya sudah berceceran di lantai, sementara Jongin menindih tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang.

Luhan melebarkan kakinya sambil menekan tengkuk Jongin agar memperdalam ciumannya. Dan ia tidak menyangka saat Jongin menyelipkan kedua jarinya ke dalam _hole_.

"_Mnh_..."

Desahan Luhan lolos keluar karena Jongin melepaskan ciuman itu. Luhan meremas rambutnya dengan satu tangan dan mencoba menatap Jongin.

"K-Kai..."

"_Yes_, XiaoBaby?" Jongin menghentakkan jarinya sebelum memasukkan dua lagi. "_Does it feel good_?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah, bak artis porno yang meminta disetubuhi dengan sangat kasar. Bahkan desahan tertahannya terkadang terdengar seperti seekor kucing kecil.

Jongin menyeringai sambil menggerakkan empat jarinya cukup kasar di dalam sana. Sedangkan ia menyuruh Luhan untuk memanjakan kejantanannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin melihat kau menyentuh tubuhmu."

Tangan Luhan perlahan menggenggam juniornya sendiri lalu mengurutnya. Sedangkan tubuhnya kadang tersentak tatkala hentakan dari jemari Jongin di dalam rektumnya.

"_Shit_! _You look so fuckable_..."

Luhan bangga dengan pujian itu dan bersumpah bahwa ia sangat tidak mau membuat Jongin kecewa. Luhan mulai mengocok juniornya sendiri, membuat Jongin semakin bergairah saat menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk.

"_A_-_ah_.. Kai..."

"_Enough_." Jongin menarik jarinya sendiri lalu merendahkan wajahnya dan menjilat manhole Luhan. "_I want to fuck you_, _now_."

"_Please_..." Luhan memandangnya sayu dan semakin melebarkan kakinya. Jarinya mencoba meleberakan _hole_-nya, menunjukkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin suka dengan semua ini. Dia meraih pinggang Luhan lalu memasukkan _junior_nya secara kasar ke dalam rektum Luhan. Tidak peduli saat pemuda manis itu menjerit kesakitan, tapi menginginkan. Jongin menghentakkan pinggulnya agar semakin masuk.

"_Ahh_!"

Jongin menyeringai dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Wajah Luhan di bawahnya mendesahkan namanya dengan mata yang sayu. Jongin mengakui bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya.

Lalu Jongin menghentakkan pinggulnya berkali-kali sampai Luhan berhasil menuju puncaknya. Dalam kondisi mencoba untuk mengatur napas, desahan itu masih seringkali keluar karena Jongin masih bergerak dan belum selesai.

"_Ungh_... Kai, _ah_!"

Jongin menggeram rendah saat seluruh hasratnya keluar di dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Aku... hh... membutuhkanmu setiap hari, Kai."

Jongin tidak menjawab melainkan melepaskan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Luhan menatapnya bingung sampai ia mengerti saat Jongin mencari celananya dan meraih _smartphone_-nya yang berbunyi. Tapi tidak sampai ia angkat saat panggilan itu karena lebih dahulu terputus.

"Siapa itu?" Mungkin Luhan memang tidak punya hak untuk bertanya, tapi ia takutkan seseorang yang—

"Sehun."

—ada dipikirannya.

Luhan menarik napas, tepat saat Jongin kembali ke atas ranjang sambil membawa _smartphone_-nya. Ia melemparnya ke sisi kosong ranjang lalu mencium Luhan cukup liar.

"Ambil kendali." bisiknya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan pasrah saja saat Jongin membalikkan posisi mereka. Mencoba untuk menyeimbangi pergulatan lidahnya dengan Jongin, Luhan memijat junior namja _tan_ itu untuk membuatnya menegang kembali.

Lalu Luhan mengarahkan junior Jongin pada lubangnya, dan setelah itu menurunkana tubuhnya agak kasar sehingga kejantanan itu kembali tertanam disana.

"_Good_, hh.." Jongin meraba perut ramping Luhan. "_Then_, _move it_."

Ia gigit bibirnya keras saat mencoba bergerak, merasakan tubuhnya mengapit kuat kejantanan Jongin di dalam sana. Sedangkan tangannya berada di permukaan dada namja berkulit _tan_ itu.

"_Ahh_... _ahn_..."

Sibuk dengan pergerakannya, Luhan baru sadar bahwa _smartphone_ Jongin kembali berdering. Dan hal yang membuat ia melebarkan matanya adalah pada saat Jongin dengan santainya menerima panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

Luhan menahan desahannya dan berhenti bergerak, tapi Jongin menampar pahanya.

**Plak!**

"Bukan suara apa-apa Sehun. Kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

Luhan tidak bergerak tapi hal itu membuat Jongin kembali memukulnya. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin. Bagaimana jika Sehun mendengar semua desahan mereka.

"_Move it_, Xiao." kata Jongin pada LUhan.

Mata Luhan membulat semakin lebar.

Jongin melirik Luhan yang masih terdiam. "_Oh_, aku sedang bercinta, Sehun-_ah_. Kenapa?"

Jujur saja jantung Luhan berdegup sangat kencang karena takut.

"Dengan kucing manis yang nakal. Jangan mengganggu, Bodoh." kata Kai lagi pada Sehun di sebrang sana.

Tangan Luhan terasa dingin memperhatikan Jongin dengan Sehun pada sambungan telepon itu.

"Aku kembali besok. Percuma mencariku. _Okay_? Aku butuh bersenang-senang."

Lalu—**tutt!**

Saat telepon terputus, Luhan hendak untuk bertanya pada Jongin—bahkan hampir membentak. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat Jongin memutar kembali posisinya, kemudian menarik juniornya keluar dan memaksa Luhan untuk menungging di depannya.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk bergerak, bukan?!"

**Jleb!**

"_Akhh_!"

Luhan kira Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan seks secara halus dengannya, setelah ia mendapati bahwa Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi saat Jongin menghujamkan miliknya secara kasar menembus dinding-dinding hangat itu, lengkingan Luhan mengartikan semua rasa sakit itu.

"K-Kai.. _akh_! _Sakit_..."

Jongin tidak peduli dengan rintihan itu. Dia meremas bongkahan pantat milik Luhan untuk mempermudah pergerakkan kasarnya. Dan semua rintihan itu terdengar bagai melodi indah, ditambah dengan nada dering _smartphone_nya yang kembali berbunyi saat Sehun menghubunginya lagi.

Jongin benar-benar sedang berada di _mood_ yang kurang baik.

**].o-o.[**

Mereka _check out_ lebih dahulu daripada waktunya. Luhan menolak untuk pulang bersama dengan Jongin menaiki mobilnya, ia hanya meminimalisir seluruh kemungkinan karena tempat tinggalnya berada satu gedung dengan tempat tinggal Sehun.

Jadi Luhan menaiki taksi dan sampai di apartemennya pada pukul sembilan lagi. Dan tidak menyangka saat ia menemukan Sehun di depan pintunya.

"Sehun... sejak kapan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, melainkan memerintah Luhan melalui sorot matanya untuk membuka pintu. Dengan perasaan cemas, Luhan mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku celananya dan kemudian membuka pintu. Sehun segera mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Luhan tergapap karena tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menjawab. Sedangkan Sehun menatapnya tajam sambil menunggu.

"R-rumah Minseok karena—"

"_Oh_, ya? Aku menghubungi Minseok dan Joonmyun kemarin malam dan mengatakan bahwa mereka bahkan belum bertemu denganmu dalam tiga hari."

Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Dan kenapa kau mematikan teleponmu?"

"Bateraiku habis, Sehun." Luhan mencicit pelan. Ia hendak berbalik untuk menjauhi keadaan ini tapi tangan Sehun menahannya, meremas pergelangan tangan itu kasar. "L-lepaskan tanganku. Itu sakit."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, mencoba untuk memperbaiki emosinya. "Kau dan Jongin hilang semalaman."

Jika Sehun tidak bersama Luhan, berarti ia sedang bersama Jongin. Dan mendapati keduanya tidak bisa ditemukan tadi malam membuat Sehun mengambil sebuah kesimpulan cepat.

"Kau tampak gugup saat kukenalkan pada Jongin."

Mata Luhan membulat. "Aku tidak—"

"Apa?" Sehun mencengkram dagunya keras. "Apa pembelaanmu?"

"Sehun!" Kedua bolamata itu bergetar. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun kasar. "Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Aku tahu kau berselingkuh!"

**Deg!**

Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali, tidak sampai Sehun kembali mencengkram dagunya.

"_Oh_, lalu bukti yang aku dapat minggu kemarin, apa itu? Kau tertangkap basah habis bercinta dengan seseorang!" Sehun menatapnya dari dekat dengan tajam. "Dan aku perkirakan orang itu adalah sahabatku sendiri!"

"Sehun!" Luhan menagis, apalagi ketika Sehun mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjerambab di lantai. "Kenapa—"

"Apa? Alasan apa lagi?!"

"Kami tidak ada hubungan..." Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terisak dan terlihat lemah.

"Memang tidak ada, tapi kalian melakukan seks diluar pengetahuanku, bukan?"

Luhan menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar. Sehun menggeram marah lalu menendang beberapa benda di sekitarnya sebelum berjongkok dan menarik kasar rambut Luhan.

"Katakan, sejak kapan kalian melakukan ini?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi berkali-kali tanpa bisa menghentikan laju air matanya yang semakin deras.

"Katakan!" bentak Sehun.

"Tidak, Sehun! Aku dan Jongin tidak—"

**Plak!**

"Brengsek!"

Setelah menamparnya, Sehun mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan hingga membentur lantai. Sehun berdiri dan menggeram marah. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat Luhan yang menangis terisak di lantai.

"Aku—_fuck_! Aku mencintaimu, Luhan!"

_Namja _cantik itu masih menangis.

"Bahkan aku berencana... membawa hubungan kita lebih serius." Ada desahan kecewa yang terdengar saat Sehun menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin menikahimu."

Ada perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar di hati Luhan saat mendengar pengakuan itu. Isakannya mengeras. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melakukan kesalahan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk lepas dari jeratan Jongin. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya merasa lebih nyaman bersama Jongin.

"Kau menyakitiku, Luhan... kau..."

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya dan menggigit bibirnya keras. Dia meremas kepalanya keras, meluapkan kemarahannya dengan geraman.

Sampai pada saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jongin berdiri disana.

Sehun dan Luhan refleks mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Sudah kukira kau disini, Sehun." kata Jongin.

Mata itu seperti berkilat amarah saat melihat sosoknya. Sehun segera menerjang Jongin dan menonjok rahangnya, membuat Jongin tersungkur dengan rintihan kecil. Sehun menarik kerah baju dari balik jaket yang Jongin kenakan lalu memukulnya lagi.

**Buagh!**

"Brengsek! Kau merebut kekasihku! Brengsek kau Kim Jongin!"

Ada beberapa pukulan lagi yang Sehun berikan, dan berhenti saat Jongin menahan tangannya lalu, mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya.

Luhan mengusap kasar airmata di wajahnya dan mencoba berdiri, menatap dua _namja_ lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Sehun... maafkan aku..."

Suara parau itu menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Jangan salahkan Jongin. Ini salahku." Luhan terisak lagi. "Maaf karena aku mencintai Jongin sekarang."

Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk di dengar. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang Jongin lakukan sehingga merebut kekasihnya selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Hendak ia memukul Jongin lagi, namun Luhan menahannya.

"Sehun! Berhenti! Kau bisa menyalahkanku, bukan Jongin!"

Ingin Sehun mencabik sahabatnya sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tapi, maaf saja, Luhan, aku tidak mencintaimu."

**Deg!**

Luhan tahu dan rasanya menyakitkan. Tapi—

"Kau itu hanya pelampiasan, kau tahu?"

**Deg!**

Rasa sakit itu menjadi dua kali lipat.

Bibir Luhan bergetar, menahan seluruh gejolak rasa sakit di hatinya. Sehun sendiri ikut tersakiti dengan pengakuan itu.

"Kita hanya _sex-phone-partner_, tidak lebih." kata Jongin tenang, lalu menatap Sehun. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa _partner_ku selama ini adalah kekasih sahabatku."

Luhan masih terlalu sakit untuk berucap.

"Dan berhubungan seks dengan Luhan secara nyata, itu benar-benar pelampiasan, Sehun. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu?"

Sehun meremas kuat genggaman tangannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka, sebelum ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan meraih sesuatu. Kemudian ia melemparkannya ke arah Sehun yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Jemari Sehun menggenggam benda itu sebelum melihatnya perlahan.

"Aku melamarmu, Cadel Bodoh."

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Kedua bolamata Luhan dan Sehun membulat tidak percaya. Apalagi pada Sehun yang menatap cincin emas putih dan Jongin bergantian.

"A-apa maksud—apa ini?"

"Ini menyebalkan sekali." Jongin terkekeh. "Tapi sakit mendengarmu mau melamar Luhan. Padahal aku punya angan-angan ini lebih dahulu. Aku tahu kita masih muda. Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku memang tidak butuh pendamping hidup... selain dirimu."

Sehun masih cukup shock, begitupula dengan Luhan. Ia tidak menyangka pernyataan cintanya ditolak dengan sangat menyakitkan, ditambah dengan kekasihnya yang di lamar oleh orang yang ia sukai? Apa-apaan ini? Tolong bangunkan Luhan sekarang juga!

"Tidak lucu, Jongin..." Sehun berbisik sambil menatap cincin di tangannya. "Ini tidak lucu.. tidak mungkin..."

"Hei, kau mendramatisir." Jongin tertawa lalu mengulum senyuman. "Jadi apa kau mau menerima lamaranku? Aku sangat menyukai bertengkar denganmu setiap hari, dan aku akan menjadikan itu selamanya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari pihak yang masih tidak percaya itu.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pad Luhan yang masih membeku. "Dan XiaoXiao, maaf saja ya, aku lebih memilih sahabat bodohku ini. Asal kau tahu saja, kami sendiri sering bercinta, bahkan saat Sehun dan kau belum memiliki hubungan."

Pengakuan itu seperti _jackpot _yang menghantam Luhan tepat di jantungnya.

Jongin kembali pada Sehun dan memperhatikan bagaimana _namja _yang bersahabat selama dua tahun dengannya itu menatapnya perlahan.

"J-Jong..."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

"Brengsek. Kau benar-benar brengsek."

Pada detik dimana Luhan melihat Sehun menerjang Jongin dan memeluknya erat, itu adalah momen dimana Luhan percaya sudah tidak punya harapan. Dia percaya mendengar perkataan Sehun bahwa Sehun mencintainya. Tapi ia cukup mengerti mengapa Sehun memilih Jongin, karena berada dengan orang yang mencintaimu sangat menyenangkan daripada hidup terpaksa dengan orang yang tidak mencintaimu.

Luhan mengerti betapa sakitnya Sehun saat Luhan jujur akan perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Karena sekarang rasa sakit itu jatuh pada Luhan. Seluruhnya.

**].o-o.[**

**THE END**

**SINFULLY DELICIOUS**

**I'm a Sinner, because you are my Delicious Sins**

**].o-o.[**

Hubungan rumit yang terjalin antara Sehun-Luhan-Kai menghasilkan kesalahan. Dosa tersendiri. Tapi dosa itu menghasilkan buah yang manis, setidaknya sebagian.

Sehun sadar ia tidak mungkin mempertahankan keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Luhan semnetara namja itu tidak mencintainya. Jadi ia pada Jongin. _Oh_, tidak. Jongin sama sekali bukan pelampiasan. Sehun sadar betapa sakitnya dia saat mendengar Jongin bercinta dengan orang lain. Jadi Sehun tahu bahwa ia sangat tidak mau kehilangan Jongin. Dan Sehun kini tahu rasa sakit yang Jongin alami saat mengetahui ia selalu bercinta dengan Luhan, sepanjang waktu.

Keduanya juga tidak menyangka persahabatan mereka, bahkan hubungan seks yang saling menguntungkan itu akan menghasilkan sebuah hubungan menuju abadi.

Hubungan mereka dengan Luhan terbilang baik-baik saja. Walau Sehun seringkali mendapat aduan bahwa Luhan menangis—bahkan sempat menutup diri kurang lebih seminggu, tapi ia bisa bernapas lega karena mendengar seorang _namja_ dari jurusan lain bernama Wu Yifan berhasil mendekati mantan kekasihnya.

Semoga saja dengan kehadiran _namja_ itu, Luhan bisa menerima kenyataannya.

Karena Sehun sudah cukup puas dengan Jongin.

"Kau menginjak kakiku, Bodoh!"

Sehun tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hal itu membuat Jongin geram dan refleks melemparkan satu buku tebal yang tengah di pegangnya, tepat mengenai kepala Sehun.

Jongin tidak menyangka efeknya akan sangat keras saat melihat tubuh Sehun sampai terjatuh.

"_Y_-_yah_! _Gwenchana_?!"

Jongin menghampiri dan berjongkok di samping Sehun yang mengusapi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Brengsek! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

Permintaan maaf bertubi-tubi yang Jongin keluarkan sepertinya tidak mempan. Sehun memukul dada Jongin keras tapi tidak membuat _namja_ itu menjauh, malah memeluknya.

"Maaf, _Baby_. Maaf."

"_Euw_, itu menjijikan Kkamjong!"

Jongin terkikik sambil mengusapi kepala Sehun yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

Jongin tertawa lagi sambil melonggarkan pelukan itu, namun kemudian meindih tubuh Sehun di lantai ruang kelas itu.

"Kapan kita menikah?"

"Saat kau sudah siap untuk berhenti meniduriku."

Tawa kecil meluncur lagi dari mulut Jongin. Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu ia mencium jemari Sehun, tepat dimana cincin itu dikenakan.

Tampang kesal dari Sehun berubah perlahan menjadi sebuah senyuman tulus. Sehun membelai pipi Jongin dengan tangan lainnya, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku bodoh karena baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

Dan sebuah ciuman lagi menghantarkan mereka pada perasaan yang semakin berkembang setiap harinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HEHE ._./**

**Aku menghilang? Iya tahu huhu maafkaaaan**

**Saya tahu saya menghilang sekitar 3 minggu atau sebulan**

**Itu karena kesibukkan dan kesehatan u.u**

**Maaf tidak bisa cuap-cuap**

**Tapi saya harap kalian mau memberikan review untuk saya, saya sangat membutuhlan itu**

**Ah ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang menjalankan ya :3**

**Setelah ini aku berusaha post ff sesuai jadwalnya ko**

**Untuk Horror, Supernatural dan sejenisnya setiap Kamis**

**Untuk FF lain sebangsa Drama, Romance pada hari Minggu**

**BACA FF INI DIHARAPKAN SETELAH BUKA YA**

**KALAU BATAL SEKARANG DITANGGUNG SENDIRI :3**

**Hehe**

**Oh ya, ini sudah TAMAT~**

**Untuk yang meminta ff SehunxKai saya post mungkin minggu depan okaaaay**

**Ditunggu di ff selanjutnya owkaaaaaaay**

**SEEYOU :3**


End file.
